Crimson Paladin
Chapter 1 Alex was just your average teenager, average grades, average friends, average life, The only thing about him that was above average was his imagination. He always created story's in his head on what would make this world more interesting, If he had superpowers was the main one he would discuss with himself and his friends, after a while they just got bored of talking about it so, it was just himself. He didn't know why but he just felt like he was destined for something more then this world "with a lackluster story and graphics that would make activison scoff ". One day while he was hanging out with his friends, in the school courtyard talking about this new anime series that just came out. Something strange happened......A red streak of light crossed the sky, then a black streak and then a really dark blue streak, or was it black? You cant really tell when the sky is blue too. BOOM! Right in the middle of the courtyard a rock with crystals popping out of it appeared with no indication of it coming other then the streaks of light, one can only assume that it was going at the speed of light. Immediately Gravitating towards it, he placed his hand on the rock, though not welcome to the Teachers who had immediately ran down to the school yard. Another loud crack! And It was lights out. Or was it? He didn't feel blacked out, that usual dreamy feeling isn't with him, and in all his life and all of his attempts he never managed to have a lucid dream, but he heard whispering, it didn't sound like multiple students, it just sounded like one of those homeless people you would see at the subway stations talking to themselves, except this voice sounded much more poised and dignified. He concentrated hard to make out what the voice was saying. "Him? It cannot be! You would allow a mere boy for the position? So what if the fates say it so? It seems woolly to me. Alright, I understand. And with a loud HMPH, it seemed the voice stopped talking to itself, silence remained for what felt like years. "Well! Are you getting up? He immediately started realizing the voice had begun talking to him. He sat up groggily partly because he didn't want to seem like he overheard her, yep it was a her, talking to herself as it seemed like it would be in bad taste to question someones mental stability when you first meet them, and because of a crazy bright light that he didn't notice when his eyes were closed. "Were am I?" he said with curiosity because he was sure there was no place on earth like this, and she Responded in a most casual voice. Purgatory. Chapter 2 Purgatory? He said questioningly. How can I be between life and death? All that happened was something knocked me out when I touched this rock thingy from space. Right? He added. Purgatory doesn't always mean between life and death, it can mean in between 2 planes of existence. So what 2 planes am I in between? he asked. I believe you earth would be called Negative earh and our earth is earth prime. You're here because you have been chosen to become the successor to my boss. Who is your boss? Alex asked, with even more wonder in his voice then he would have liked to show. He goes by many names but I believe on your earth you would call him...God. Powers and Abilities Alexander being the successor to the one above all, posses's every single, Power,Ability and trait in the Multiverse and the more that are thought of the more he gains. Although his favorites include but are not limited to...Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis,Cryokinesis, Superspeed, and Space Time Manipulation Weaknesses Him being mortal originally, means that he is not creative as immortals and gods, as stated by The One Above all Himself. For Example if he is against someone who is super strong with the ability to warp reality, when he could think up a power that counters it he instead uses powers that he knows of and that he has used before.